iAngel
by Twi-Hoster Girl
Summary: On sleepless roads, Sam and Freddie find each other. Her, struggling with demons from her past and the sickly sweet emotion called "love." Him, struggling between his best friend and the girl he's always been in love with. And that girl was never Carly...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there, peoples from across the world! Why am I publishing a story on New Year's Eve, you say? Because I'm waiting for the clock to strike twelve and while I'm waiting I figure I'll write a lil.

Disclaimer: Hi, everyone! I'm Dan Schneider and I own iCar-nah, who seriously believes me? If I owned iCarly, you seriously think I'd be on fanfiction?

Please enjoy! =)

* * *

He woke to the muffled voice of his mother saying, "…Freddie?…Freddie, dear? WAKE UP!"

"GAH!" Freddie screamed, as he quickly sat up, hence banging his head with his mother's forehead. "Yea-OW!" the boy hollered, placing a hand on his head. "Ugh, why'd you have to do that Mom?" Freddie murmured quietly, still half-asleep.

"You were the one who sat up and hit me with your overly sized forehead! And besides Freddie, dear, have you taken a good look at the calendar?" she asked, her voice going from furious to sickly sweet, her hand still on her aching forehead.

"You woke me up for that?" the young boy asked with disbelief, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Turning to his calendar anyway, he reluctantly said, "It's Monday. Can I go back to sleep n-"

Freddie's mouth dropped, as he took a glance at the Galaxy Wars clock sitting on his bed table. With a few light sabers pointing out the time, the boy's eyes widened further.

"I'M LATE!" Freddie screamed, as he shot out of his clothes and put something on that looked semi-clean. He was about to run to the closest bus stop (He absolutely refused to be driven by his Mom, not wanting people to know that his mother still drove him, what with him already having a license!), when the sound of his name being called halted his attention.

"Freddie, wait!"

He turned around, a desperate look on his face, as he replied, "Mom, what is it?"

"Here," she said as she tossed him a set of keys with a smile on her face.

"Hmm?" Freddie said, as he caught them. These weren't her car keys. "What are these?" he asked her, confusion spelled out on his tired face as she said, "Happy 17th birthday, Freddie! It's the silver one, next to mine."

He shot her a one sided smile, as he replied, "Thanks a lot, Mom. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Well, you can start by getting your little rear end to school!" she shouted with a smile on her face, as she waved goodbye.

"Sure," Freddie said with a grin as he walked out the door.

Freddie ran down the stairs and flew down the lobby. With a frantic search around the Bushwell Plaza parking lot, he finally found his mom's minivan, and next to it…

"Whoa, Nelly…" Freddie said in wonder and disbelief. Next to his mom's old minivan was a sleek and shiny motorcycle. And not just any motorcycle! This was the new BMW K1600GTL!

_This must've cost a fortune…_the 17 year old thought, one hand resting on the seat. Ever since Spencer had given him a ride on the motorcycle Carly gave him, Freddie had asked his mom practically every day if she could get him one the day he turned 17. He had even gone out and gotten a motorcycle license. The boy couldn't believe she had actually gotten him one.

_Thanks, Mom, _Freddie thought with a smile.

Freddie jumped on and gave his new motorcycle a kick-start. Within seconds, he was on the roads of Seattle with the wind blowing his hair back. _Man, I feel so cool! I can't wait to show Sam, Carls, Gibbs, and Spence!_

With the yellow traffic light flashing at him, Freddie slowed down and came to a stop, his feet landing softly on the ground. Pulling his cell phone out of his front pocket, he saw that it was ten minutes past 8. He sighed deeply, as he placed his phone safely in his pocket. The second that red light turned green, he was off.

_At this rate, I'll be just on time for second period. Good news is that I won't have to take that stupid math test for Beatty's class. Bad news is that Sam's in that class. _He pulled into the school parking lot and chose a spot next to Carly's sky blue Camry. Freddie pulled off his helmet and took a deep breath.

_And I don't want to lose any of the time I have with my dream girl._

* * *

"BENSON!" an angry voice rang through the hallways. _Well, looks like I won't be losing any precious time with my dream girl, after all. _You'd think that the girl of your dreams would be nice to you and on your birthday, of all days. But no. And that's what made Sam so special.

Freddie could tell she was extra irritated today when he saw a few freshman running away from the direction of the juniors lockers screaming, "She's loose, she's loose!".

With a cocky grin, the boy walked up to the fuming beauty, who was currently making mincemeat out of whosever poor locker was directly below hers. For the record, it wasn't Freddie's; she wouldn't risk losing his help whenever they had a math test. And that might've been part of the reason as to why she's so angry.

"You know they have these fancy new things called cell phones," Freddie shouted, catching her attention. Her curly blond locks flew in the air as she turned around to face him, all set with an "I-dare-you-to-say-something-clever" look on her face. "If you had such a terrible time with the test, you could've just texted me the questions and I would've gladly answered."

"Yeah, right! I'd die from boredom before I finish texting the first question! I mean, what is up with all these square roots and exponents! A number is a number; who cares how many times its repeated!" she said with another kick to the locker below hers.

Fred snickered, as he opened the locker beside hers. "You know that if you fail, you can just retake it. I'll be taking it too, so you don't need to worry, Puckett. After all, I'm surprised you showed up at all."

All signs of anger on her face faded, as she looked up at the boy, her fist still loosely clenched. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice puzzled.

"Well, it's math. A test. First period. 3 reasons for you to skip; just wondering why you didn't take them," Freddie said nonchalantly, as he reached for his Advanced Trigonometry book, planning on studying next period.

"Didn't wanna go to the airport with them…" Freddie heard her mumble. He gently closed his locker and turned to face her. With her back against the lockers and her arms crossed, she seemed to be a million miles away from him.

"With who?" Freddie asked, as gently as possible. He knew Sam. Being loud was her nature. Whenever her voice went to a minimal decibel, it was obviously important.

"Mom and Mel."

"But why would that upset you? I thought you really got along with them."

"It's not them who bug me; it's who they're going to see at the airport."

"And that is…?" Freddie prompted.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. It was then that Freddie realized how close they actually were. The two were inches away from each other. If he wanted to, he could've pulled her face to his and in seconds they would be kissing.

After a minute of staring at Freddie, Sam looked away and mumbled, "…No one."

With that, he leaned back and watched her, waiting for her to spring back.

She closed her eyes for two seconds. And then she turned around and punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for!" Freddie shrieked, rubbing his aching shoulder. _There's my girl. _

"That's for being late! I'm still pissed at you; why'd you have to come late, anyway! Aren't you nerds, like, super punctual? Don't tell me your Galaxy Wars clock broke…" Sam said as they walked to class. Her class being next to his.

"How'd you know I have a Galaxy Wars clock!" Freddie shrieked, then clamped his mouth shut. Mentally flinching, he could already picture the insults Sam would throw at him.

Sam stared up at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression before looking away with a small grin on her face. "I could just _guess_," she said indifferently. She had turned her face from the boy and her shoulders were shaking; she could at least not make it so obvious that she was holding back her laughter.

"What, no twenty insults?" Freddie asked, an amused look on his face.

Finally, Sam laughed out loud. "Don't push me, boy!"

Freddie snickered, as he ruffled her curly hair. She waved his hand away, still chuckling a bit. "So, are you gonna answer me anytime soon?"

"Answer you?" Freddie asked, trying to remember what her question was. A light flicked on, as he recalled what it was she asked him. "Oh. Yeah. I just got a late phone call…from my dad."

Sam was quiet for a few seconds before responding. "You mean the retard who abandoned you and your mom when you were 6?" she said with a straight look on her face.

Freddie's eyes widened. He had never told her that. In fact, he had never told anyone that. "…How did you know?"

She glanced at him before answering in a nonchalant tone. "You told me a long time ago."

"Did I?" Freddie asked, baffled. He knew that couldn't have been true; he never talked about his dad to anyone, not even his own mother.

Something in his tone made the blonde stiffen, as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Yeah. Anyway, what did that dumb ass want?" Sam asked, looking away.

"Just wishing me a happy birthday. He lives in Paris, so for him, it was morning. Figures he wouldn't think things through properly…" Freddie said with a humorless chuckle.

Suddenly, Sam skidded to a halt. "It's your birthday?" she shrieked.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Freddie asked. He didn't get to hear her answer, as a shrill voice called him from behind.

"Freddie, Freddie! Happy birthday!" a happy brunette said with a small present in her hand. Carly. Freddie's crush/excuse. Sam's best friend.

"Hey, thanks, Carly!" Freddie said, honestly happy, taking the present from her hand.

"No prob. Go ahead and open it. You know you want to," she said in a sing-song voice. She looked behind him and said, "Hey, Sam! How was the test? Freddie helped you on it, right?"

"Nah, the nub was lazy and overslept. But hey, its' his birthday, so I'll cut him some slack."

"You should!" Carly said, as she pointed her finger at Sam. "He practically helps you with every test! Maybe you should try listening to the teacher more."

"Yes, Mom," Sam said, as she rolled her eyes. "By the way, Carly, don't you have history right now? Bell's gonna ring in a minute."

Carly gave a small eep, as she checked the time. "You're right! Oh, well, later guys," she said with a wave, as she ran towards the other side of the school.

"Later, Carls!" they both yelled, as they turned towards their designated classrooms.

Freddie was about to turn the handle to his class, when Sam's voice stopped him. "Hey, Freddie?" Sam asked, uncertainty written on her face.

Freddie turned to her, one eyebrow raised. She hardly ever called the boy by his given name.

She looked a bit embarrassed, as she mumbled, "Happy birthday, Freddie." Her eyes were glued to the floor, awfully ashamed that she didn't get anything for one of her closest friends.

A huge grin appeared on the boy's face, as he walked to her and placed a hand on her head, nuzzling her hair. "Hey, watch the hands, grabbie!" Sam growled, as she tried to swat his hand away, utterly failing due to the boy's obvious height.

"What's with that look?" Freddie said with a stupid smile on his face, his hand still petting her head. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed you didn't get your bestest-estest friend a present? Aww, who's a good girl!"

"Damn it, forget I said anything!" Sam shrieked, her face as flushed as a tomato, as she turned away. _Don't kick his ass, don't kick his ass! It's his birthday and you didn't even get him anything. At least don't beat him up! _Sam chanted, trying to keep her fist from tightening."And you can forget about your present, too, 'cause I'm showing up empty handed to your surprise party later today at Carly's! Heck, I might not show up at all!" Sam finished with a huff.

"I have a surprise party?" Freddie asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Of course you do, dumb ass!" she shouted, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Hey, now," Freddie said, as he gently poked Sam's nose in a parental way. Sam's eyes widened and she looked as though she were about to pop.

_Don't kick his ass, don't kick his ass! It's only for today, It's only for today!_ Sam continued to chant in her head.

"Don't be a naughty girl, Sammy, or else no birthday cake for you. Now, say you're sorry," Freddie said, his finger still on her nose, his other hand on his hip. He was patronizing her and loving every second of it.

_S-S-S-S-SAMMY? _Sam shrieked in her head, completely speechless.

"THAT'S IT!" the blond fury roared, as she stomped off to her classroom. She grabbed the doorknob roughly before turning around and with a finger pointed in his direction, she stated, "Just you wait till tomorrow, Fredward Benson! You won't be so cocky then!" She then stalked into her art classroom, yelling, "Outta my way," to some random kid inside.

Freddie burst out laughing, holding his stomach. "Sam, Sam, Sam," he said, as his laughter slowly deceased. With a shake of his head, he said to himself, "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Sam pulled out the blue chair to her desk and sat down, mumbling all the while. She was seeing red and felt like hitting someone. And the worst part of all this was that she could feel herself reddening by the second.

"Hey, Sam!" a shrill Wendy said to her, coming to a stop at her desk. "Did you finish last week's project-Whoa!" she shouted, suddenly surprised, laying her hands on the edge of Sam's desk. "Are you blushing! What happened to you?"

_Damn it, it's that noticeable?_

"I-It's nothing," she stuttered, looking down in embarrassment.

"Really?" Wendy said, not believing her for a second.

"Yes, really!" Sam mocked, looking away nonchalantly. "It's nothing," she finished, as she crossed her arms. As Wendy walked away with a shrug, Sam gently tugged on a strand of her blond hair, remembering how that idiot had played with her hair before. A small smile grew on her lips, as her cheeks flushed a bit.

_Ugh…I think…I hate this, _the confused girl thought, as she looked out the window. _Maybe…Maybe I should skip after lunch and go to the mall…I could choose something out for Freddie…I mean, that nub, _she rephrased in her mind.

_Yeah. _

* * *

_**Next Time on iAngel…**_

"Miss. Melanie, behind you!" Jim shouted desperately, as he ran towards her, fury and fear blended on his face.

"Hold on, Sam, I have to…" Melanie started, as she turned around…, "…go…" she whispered, in realization that her words meant more than they implied.

It seemed that in the presence of death, Melanie noticed more things than she normally would. The air was cold, the roads had been extra slippery today…The driver of a semi-truck hadn't been driving so carefully…Jim was still screaming her name, knowing he wouldn't reach her in time…Her mother was still in the car dreaming…Her father may have been watching callously…Her feet were glued to the floor…Sam was still on the phone…

"…Sam?" Melanie whispered, tears running down her face… "Goodbye…"

"MISS. MELANIE!" a voice continued to scream, as Melanie closed her eyes and welcomed the dark.

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN ANYMORE!" Sam screamed, as she darted forward and punched through the window before her. Glass fell on the floor, as her fist froze in mid-air.

"…_You're just now figuring that out? You really are stupid…You really are stupid…"_

"...I'm stupid, then…, are I?" Sam whispered, as she stared down the streets of Seattle. The wind blowing her long blond hair back, Sam no longer felt priorities. "Guess you wouldn't care if I were to die either…Would you…, Daddy?"

She felt the urge to pass away; she could almost feel the blood on her slowly dying face…

* * *

A/N: You know what made me actually want to start this story? On the actual show, both Carly and Sam have had their birthday's celebrated, but Freddie hasn't had his birthday on the show, so I wanted to give him a little party! Cute, huh? Then, I found a whole story plot and rolled with it! So, how's it sound? Ya likey or you don't likey? Tell me in review form!

You know, whenever I write a first chapter, I feel like such a newb (And I am not! I've been writing, since I first taught myself to hold a pencil!) and I get that "new author" feeling, always wondering if people even _read_ this! XD

Anyway, thanks for reading (maybe)! XD Review and you shall recieve a New Year's Cupcake shaped like a bunny! P.S: It's the year of the bunny 2011, so everyone go to your nearest store and buy a tiny bunny!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews!XD

You know, I was looking back at my first chapter and realized...I wrote a very tiny chapter! I guess 'cause I wrote short chapters for The Soul, my last story, that I'm just used to it! I need to get out of that habit, because i have lots of things planned out for this story! So, I apologize for my shortness! lol! To make up for it, I wrote a particularly long chapter...not sure if they'll all be this length, but eh...I'll figure it out later. =P

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think Dan Schneider would have a username on Fanfiction entitled "Twi-Hoster Girl"? ...Yeah, I didn't think I so either...Apparently, I don't own iCarly.

Please enjoy!

* * *

_I wonder what's taking my stupid sister so long to call…_Sam thought angrily, refusing to call Melanie when the idiot hadn't bothered letting her know if she arrived safely. Furious, Sam walked into the Shay residence, completely ignorant to the large amount of people inside the cramped apartment.

With a rather large box hiding behind her back, the blonde girl called out to her hosts, "Carly! Spencer! I'm home!"

It was at that moment that she finally noticed all the people inside helping set up for the party. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Welcome home!" a recognizable voice came from the stairs. Carly came out with a box full of partying supplies and a smile on her face, as she said, "Even though you'll only be here for a week or two."

The brunette laid the heavy box on the coffee table, as she gave a sigh. "Hey, Gibby! You got the food ready?" Carly called out to the happy boy in the kitchen.

"For Sho'!" Gibby yelled, one spatula raised in the air, as he continued to dance to the beat radiating from Spencer's stereo. He then continued working on the food with his trusted allies, Guppy and Spencer.

Carly turned to Sam, as she said, "We're almost done, but I could use someone to hang up these streamers. You wanna help?"

The girl waved her hand in rejection, as she replied with a smile, "Nah, I got a few things I need to finish up, so I'll be upstairs. Say, you have any wrapping paper?"

Carly smiled mischievously, as she said, "Yeah. In my room. Why the question?" The girl gasped, as she quickly shouted in a voice too loud, "Don't tell me you got him something!"

Sam's face flushed, as she screamed out, "Of course not! What makes you think I would waste my money on that little nub!" Sam began to walk backwards towards the stairs, her face reddening, her present still hidden safely behind her back.

_Maybe not so safely_, Sam thought, as Tasha came from behind and pointed out her present by saying, "Oh, Sam! You got Freddie a laptop? That was so sweet of you!"

"Tasha!" Sam hissed out furiously, as she dropped the box behind her, balling her hands into fists. "Keep talking and you'll end up replacing your little boyfriend Gibby on my Friday Night Nerd Flusher Attack!"

"Eeek!" The girl shouted as she ran towards the kitchen to seek protection from her much shorter boyfriend, who currently had a pale look on his face, remembering the countless water-filled encounters.

Completely forgetting her best friend, Sam was shocked to find Carly sitting on the floor with her recently bought laptop in her hands.

"Wow, you actually did buy him a laptop!" Carly said with a smile, as she handed the new Mac to the agitated girl.

Sam ripped it out of her hands. "Well, we, I mean, I kinda obliterated his laptop on the last iCarly, so…I mean, you didn't expect me to _not_ get him one, did you?" Sam said, stuttering and blushing all the while.

Carly simply smiled wider, as she got up and whispered in her friend's ear, "I'm sure Freddie will be really, really happy."

This only made Sam blush even more thoroughly, as she shouted, "'Kay, bye! I'll be in my room!" while running up the stairs in a mad dash.

"Don't you mean, _my _room!" Carly shouted, obviously enjoying herself.

"Like there's a difference!" Sam shouted back, wanting to be in her room as soon as possible.

With the locked door closed behind her, Sam stood in the dark room, taking breath after breath. Her back against the door, the tired girl slumped until her bottom reached the floor.

_Damn it, _she thought, one hand over her eyes, as she finally caught her breath. _Just hearing his name makes my stupid heart feel like it's run a mile when I merely ran a few steps…Why the hell am I feeling this now when I know…_

Sam tiredly crawled out of her sitting position, until she was lying on the floor, her loosely clenched fist before her face, as she whispered, "…When I clearly know that I don't deserve him. Not only does he _not_ love me..., but he's absolutely devoted to _her_..."

The confused girl turned around so she could stare at the ceiling. Exhaustingly, she pulled her lavender cell phone out of her jacket pocket, and noticed it was on silent…

_Wait…_the girl, thought tiredly, her eyes narrowing…_IT WAS ON SILENT!_

Sam quickly sat up and read that she had 3 missed calls and a voice mail. All from Melanie. About six hours ago.

"Damn it all!" Sam shouted, as she quickly punched in her sister's cell phone, hoping desperately that nothing happened, completely ignoring the voice mail.

* * *

Elsewhere, a near split image of Sam sat tiredly in the back seat of a black sedan, staring at the cell phone she just used. Arriving in Chicago safely, Melanie had wanted to call Sam and ask for a little pep talk, but the stupid girl wouldn't answer. _Typical Sam, not answering when I need her the most. Not that she wouldn't answer…I'll bet that idiot has her phone on silent or something._

A cold voice, sitting in the passenger seat interrupted her thoughts. "Who were you calling,…Melanie?"

"Err, no one!" Melanie shouted, waving her hands, as she attempted to explain. "Well, actually, I was just calling Sam again, seeing as how she didn't answer the first time I called. I have no idea why she's not answering, either! Well, she's probably just really, really busy…" Melanie rambled on, playing with her hair nervously.

"It was a simple question, Melanie," the voice interrupted. "Stop fidgeting."

At once, Melanie ceased all movement in an obedient manner.

Pam, who had been sitting next to Melanie, eyed her daughter's obedient manner through narrowed eyes. The thought was quickly pushed out of head, as she heard the sound of her name being called by the only man she hated in this world.

_I mean, __**truly **__hate. 'Cause most people get on my nerves anyway…_Pam rephrased in her mind.

"Honestly, Pamela…" the voice said with a sigh. "Why do you bother giving the girl a cell phone if she doesn't use it?"

Pam's eyes narrowed, as she rebutted, "What do you mean? Melanie calls me every day to let me know how she's doing, despite being in a boarding school that _I'm _not paying for!" She was obviously trying to pin the blame on him, so she was rather embarrassed as to what he said next.

"I meant Samantha."

"Oh," Pam answered in a disappointed manner. She looked out her window, as she replied, "It's only 10 in the morning back home. She's probably still at school and has her phone on silent. Don't tell me you want her to fall behind because she's been using her phone in class-"

"Wouldn't make a difference if she did," the cold voice said, as he took a sip from his water bottle.

Pam gritted her teeth, wanting to say something, but found herself speechless. Why did this one man render her useless? Same reason as to why her daughters found themselves obeying every word he said. Not even her tough little Sam could go against him.

Said man turned around in his seat and extended his hand to touch her cheek. _That cold, cold hand, _Pam thought, as she flinched back in her seat, her eyes snapping shut.

"What's with that look, Pamela?" the cold voice said, as she opened her eyes. "Don't tell me after all these years, you're still…"

Pam's eyes widened, her heart jumped erratically, and she was suddenly overcome with the feeling to jump out the running car. _Of course, I am…After 10 years, those dead cold eyes still make me feel so…_

"…frightened?" the man finished.

Terrified and speechless, Pam found herself looking away, unable to stare at those icy blue eyes of his. _Those eyes…that face…the perfectly straight blond hair…He's like a statue! And…he looks so much like my girls that it's…frightening…_

_Richard…_

Richard, reading the obvious fear on the woman's face, burst in laughter. "I am merely joking, Pamela. I know you're not frightened of me…" He then turned to the girl with a smirk on his face. "What of you…, Melanie? Are you frightened of me?"

Being called, Melanie shook her head vigorously while answering, "Of course not, Daddy…I-I could never be afraid of you." A smile was on her face, as she focused on her fidgeting hands.

Richard was about to smile when he sensed the car coming to a stop. He turned around and sat properly in his seat, glaring at the driver. "Why have you stopped, boy? Does this even _remotely _look like my house!" the man yelled, causing all three in the car to jump.

The boy in the driver's seat appeared to be around 18, barely an adult. He had sleek black hair and warm brown eyes, looking more like a college student than a chauffeur. He slowly turned to the man, as he answered, "The car is out of gas, Mr. Puckett."

"And wasn't it your job to fill it, yesterday? Hmm? I'm waiting for an answer!" Richard questioned, making the boy nervous.

As angry and frightened that he was, the boy could only respond, "I apologize, Mr. Puckett."

"Darn it, I have to do everything around here, don't I!" he roared, as he got out of the car and walked into the small gas store.

Finally out of the car, Melanie exhaled deeply. She hadn't breathed the moment his voice rose, feeling that if she held her breath, he may not notice her.

Her breathing turned erratic, she noticed, as both the chauffeur and her mother looked at her with nervous expressions.

"Are you okay there, Mel?" Pam asked, her hand feeling Melanie's forehead, sensing no fever.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Melanie stuttered, rubbing her arms to keep her warm. _It's been so long since I've heard that voice and yet…it hasn't changed at all! What am I going to do now? How am I going to tell him that I don't want to go to the boarding school here in Chicago that he's already paid for? If an empty gas tank made him furious…I can't even begin to imagine how he'll react! What do I do? Sam…_

"Here," a voice said, interrupting her wild thoughts. Melanie opened her eyes to the sight of a black coat and a water bottle. With her fear in place, she hadn't even noticed how her throat ached and the fact that she was trembling a storm right now.

She looked to the warm eyes of the chauffeur who had been holding the coat and bottle for her. With a smile, she reached for him, as said, "Thank you, um…uh…" Embarrassed that she had no idea what his name was, Melanie inspected his shirt, as if searching for a "Hi, my name is…" sign.

The boy smiled at her very obvious attempt and replied, "Jim. My name is Jim."

"Oh, um, thanks, Jim," Melanie replied, finding her shoes particularly fascinating. _I can't believe father has such a handsome and young chauffeur! _

"You are welcome, Miss. Melanie." The added title made her face flush, like a tomato.

"Please excuse me, but I must be paying the gas before your father has another panic attack," Jim said with a laugh, leaving the car.

Pam, who had been observing the two very closely, could only smirk at her red daughter. "Well, well, well!" Her loud voice made Melanie jump. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you really like that boy!"

"Wha-Of course I don't; I just met him!" Melanie rebutted, her face going red by the minute.

"Sure, sure, _Miss. Melanie_," Pam mocked, as she began to laugh, making the younger twin growl.

Her laughter beginning to cease, Pam yawned deeply. "All this lovey-dovey stuff's making me sleepy. Wake me up when your father gets back," Pam said, as she turned her head away.

"Yeah, right! Like I've got the time to save you, you…you…" Melanie stuttered, unable to find an offensive word in her head. _Quick, Mel! What would Sam say?_

"Ah!" Melanie said in enlightenment "You dweeb!" she said a cheerful tone. As a soft snoring filled the car, she noticed that her mother was already asleep. Melanie smiled softly, as she got out of the car. A rush of wind hit her, as she quickly put on the black coat Jim had given her.

She inhaled deeply, as she put on the coat. _He smells so good! _Melanie thought with a giggle.

She walked around the black sedan, wanting to go in the store. Thinking better, she leaned against the left side of the car and pulled out her cell phone. _Maybe I should try calling her again…_

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Melanie sighed deeply with surrender, again. _When is that idiot gonna pick up her phone?_

"I'm sorry, but the user you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please hang up and call again or leave a message after the beep." _She couldn't even put a decent message on the voice mail…Oh well…_

Beep!

"Ugh, Sam! Why aren't you answering any of my calls! I don't think I can tell him, Sam…" Melanie said, as she put a hand on her left ear, trying to drown out the loudness of Chicago. "I don't think I can tell Dad…He's still so, so…scary."

* * *

The young Jim Adkins walked out of the gasoline store, with a sigh. _Get it together, Jim! Don't tell me you're crushing on a girl you just met! _he shouted mentally.

He sighed and looked to the sky…the cold morning sky of Chicago. He never once felt like he belonged in that town. He hated this place; he hated his job…The only perk that this job had was…that girl.

He laughed humorlessly to himself. _For some reason, I don't feel like I'm going to win her…_

Reminding himself of his job, Jim reluctantly turned to the car. His blood froze.

Standing in front of the car was that beautiful young girl, Melanie, chatting away on her phone. That wasn't what rendered him frozen, though…for behind her…

"MISS. MELANIE!" Jim shouted, in anger. Anger at himself. But why was he so mad at himself…? Guilt, perhaps? For something that he knew was inevitable? Impossible to stop...

"Hmm?" Melanie said, looking up in response. "Oh yeah, and there's this cute guy I met! Daddy's chauffeur, Jim! He's soooo cute; I can't wait to show him to you! But hands off, sister, 'cause this one's all mine…" Melanie chatted into the phone.

"Miss. Melanie, behind you!" Jim shouted desperately, as he ran towards her, fury and fear blended on his face. A large semi-truck didn't react well with the ice and was skidding towards a certain gas station... and a certain blonde girl chatting on her cell phone.

"Hold on, Sam, I have to…" Melanie started, as she turned around…, "…go…" she whispered, in realization that her words meant more than they implied.

It seemed that in the presence of death, Melanie noticed more things than she normally would. The air was cold, the roads had been extra slippery today…The driver of a semi-truck hadn't been driving so carefully…Jim was still screaming her name, knowing he wouldn't reach her in time…Her mother was still in the car dreaming…Her father may have been watching callously…Her feet were glued to the floor…Sam was still on the phone…

"…Sam?" Melanie whispered, tears running down her face… "Goodbye…"

"MISS. MELANIE!" a voice continued to scream, as Melanie closed her eyes and welcomed the dark.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but the user you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please hang up and call again or leave a message after the-"

"And she always complained that I never set up a voice mail…" an annoyed voice said in Seattle. Sam opened her eyes in irritation, as she peered up at Carly's ceiling. She had been lying in her room, trying to get a hold of Melanie, but to no avail.

"Ugh, whenever I see her, I'm gonna force her to change that stupid operator 's voice!" Sam shouted to herself, as she looked blankly at her cell phone.

_A voice mail? _Sam thought to herself, as she got up and sat on the edge of Carly's bed. _Why didn't I notice that sooner? …I wonder what my annoying little sister has to say to me… _Sam thought, as she listened intently to the message.

* * *

"And why are we going to your house again?" a happy, but annoyed Freddie Benson said as Carly led him away from his apartment. He didn't mind surprises, but he absolutely detested lying, for whatever reason.

"I'm telling you, I have a problem with my computer and I don't know what I should do," Carly said her voice a bit higher than usual, as she stopped in front of her apartment. She took a deep breath. "Okay, are you ready?"

"To solve a computer problem?" Freddie said in a confused tone, trying to sabotage her schemes.

"Oh!" Carly shouted, as if her amazingly complex plan had been demolished. "Um…Yeah, to solve a computer problem! It's a pretty big problem; even Spencer couldn't solve it!" she said, trying to save her plan.

"Yeah," Freddie said in mock sarcasm, "I'll do my best!"

"That's great!" Carly said, not noticing the insult and reached for the door.

_Ugh…Whenever someone lies, I really do get an ugly feeling…I've always hated lying ever since…Wait… Since when did I harbor such an intense hatred for lying? I think…I was six…no, I was eight…_

The door creaked open and a light flicked on. _Someone was there with me… I … hurt …someone … _Freddie thought, as he desperately tried to remember. This same memory had not only bugged him this moment, but many, many times. Whenever he heard or told a lie…, whenever he heard someone cry…, whenever he passed by a children's park…, even whenever he saw vanilla ice cream pops…, he would think of this one memory that he couldn't see clearly. _A crying fragile girl… It seemed as though a single touch to her skin would cause her to shatter into a million child-like pieces. _

"…Freddie?" a soft voice asked, as his mind cleared up.

"Hmm?" Freddie asked, as he looked in front of him to see many confused faces. _Shit! I can't believe I just ignored all them! I was so busy trying to remember that I didn't even hear them shout my name! _Freddie quickly came up with a way to save himself.

He looked at everyone in surprise, as he started laughing. "Sorry, sorry, I was just in shock for a second. You all surprised me," Freddie said, ignoring the pain in his gut for lying.

Carly sighed in relief, as did everyone else in the room. "Well, now that the guest of honor is here, let's get this party started!" Carly shouted, as a happy Guppy ran around screaming.

Freddie walked through the crowd of people, making sure to say a small thank you to all the people who wished him a happy birthday, but also making sure to keep on eye open for Sam. Making his way to the kitchen, he was surprised to see nothing of the blonde girl.

He grabbed a cup of punch and sat on the counter, visibly upset. _So…she really didn't come…_

"Hey, birthday boy!" a loud voice said, as he was patted on the back. He turned to see a happy Spencer, who looked like he was on his way out. True, he was one of his best friends, but even Spencer was a bit too old to be hanging out at a teenage party. "What's with the face? You're supposed to be happy, twerp, your birthday only comes once…yeah, once a year!" he said with a smile.

"…Hey, Spencer…? H-Have you seen Sam?" Freddie asked, a tad nervous that he might see through him.

"Sam?…Yeah, when she came home, she went straight to her room. Hasn't come out since. And I can tell that it's true, 'cause the refrigerator's still the same!" Spencer said with a rather big smile at the thought of not having to buy more food for the ravenous girl.

"Really?…Oh…Well, that's…good," he said, not knowing what to really say.

"Strange that she hasn't come down…I think I'll go check on her and bring her down here. Maybe then you'll stop looking so down in the dumps…" Spencer said, as he went up the stairs, leaving Freddie speechless and completely embarrassed.

* * *

A certain blonde girl was sitting upstairs, frozen to the point that she might be mistaken as dead, listening to the voice mail left by her sister.

_"_…_Sam?…Goodbye…" Loud, inconceivable sounds. "MISS. MELANIE!" A scream. "Someone call an ambulance!" A siren."…Miss. Melanie…" A cry, a sob. "Ugh, what is this…" _

_That voice…_Sam thought, as she continued to listen.

"_Someone's inside! Get the car open, get the car open!" "Ugh, she left her cell phone on the ground… That stupid girl…"_

A chill ran down Sam's spine, as she recognized that uncaring voice. _Daddy? _

"…_Stupid…? Stupid! Your daughter's lying here dead and you're calling her stupid!" _an angry voice shouted. _This voice is louder than the others…The one who keeps screaming my sister's name…_ Sam thought heedlessly, refusing to make sense of the words.

"_Don't act so daring, boy." Daddy, _Sam thought. _"She is my daughter; if I were to call her stupid, what do you plan to do of it…, boy?" _

_Sputtering. "What do I plan to do of it? You disgraceful bastard, you never once cared about your daughter, did you!" the angry voice yelled._

"_You're just now figuring that out? You really are stupid, …boy. Ugh…she left her phone on, too. That disgraceful daughter! If she lives through this, I'll make sure she regrets-"_

_A tone dial._

It had not even come to her senses that the message was over. It had not even come to her senses as to what the voices had been trying to tell her.

"_Goodbye…Sam…" _

_Ow, _Sam thought, as she reached up and placed a hand towards her temple.

"…_Miss. Melanie…" A voice full of tears. _

_Ow…Stop it…_Sam thought, as she placed a hand on her other temple.

"_She is my daughter; if I were to call her stupid, what do you plan to do of it…?" _

_Didn't you hear me…? I said…stop it…_

"_Your daughter's lying here dead…Your daughter's lying here dead…Your daughter-"_

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sam screamed to herself in the dark room. Her voice was drowned out by the loud sounds that were coming from downstairs.

"_You never once cared about your daughter, did you…"_

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN ANYMORE!" Sam screamed, as she darted forward and punched through the window before her. Glass fell on the floor, as her fist froze in mid-air.

"…_You're just now figuring that out? You really are stupid…You really are stupid…"_

"...I'm stupid, then…, are I?" Sam whispered, as she stared down the streets of Seattle. The wind blowing her long blond hair back, Sam no longer felt priorities. "Guess you wouldn't care if I were to die either…Would you…, Daddy?"

She felt the urge to pass away; she could almost feel the blood on her slowly dying face…

"Sam!"

She opened her eyes and turned around to stare at the locked door that refused to open. With that door locked, it would take quite a bit of time for anyone to realize her. No one would notice her.

"Sam, open up! It's me, Spencer!" Sam rolled her eyes and turned to face the window. She smiled solemnly. "Uh, I don't know if you're just asleep or angry, but in case you hadn't noticed…" Sam placed one hand on the side of the broken window, her hands covered in blood, as she leaned forward.

"…it's Freddie's birthday party down there."

She froze. Her eyes opened wide. _Freddie…_

"And didn't you have something you wanted to give him? I'm sure it would make him pretty happy, considering how glum he is that you're not with him, so…"

_He…really noticed? _Sam said, astonished, as she turned to face the door.

She took a few steps before saying in a croaky voice, "Spencer?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" he replied.

"…Thanks," she said with a smile.

Although confused, Spencer answered, "No problem."

"I'll be down in a few."

"'Kay," Spencer said, as he walked down the stairs.

As soon as she heard the footsteps retreating, Sam glanced at her scarred hands and realized what she had almost done. She walked across the room and slowly picked up the messily wrapped present from the floor. Holding the present in her hands, she realized that he himself had given her a gift.

He had stopped her from jumping.

With a smile, she took a close look at herself in a small mirror.

_I'm still in my school clothes! Shit, what the hell am I going to wear! _Sam shrieked, as she ran hastily around the room, the broken window altogether forgotten.

* * *

"She says she'll be out in a few," Spencer said to the nervous birthday boy.

"Is that so...?" Freddie said, as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah; I wouldn't doubt her when she said she'd be down so... stop looking so worried," Spencer said, as he messed up Freddie's hair and walked out the door.

_Saying something is easier than actually doing it, _Freddie thought with a sigh, as he took a seat by the counter watching the fish tank near the computer. As the swimming gold fish began to mesmerize him, his mind wandered back to his recent discoveries about the crying girl.

_That poor crying girl..._Freddie thought as sadness overtook him. He didn't even know who this girl was and yet he felt such a strong desire, no, demand to hold the crying girl. _Wait, _the boy thought, narrowing his eyes. S_he wasn't only crying... She was also ... screaming ... at me? But, why! What did I do to this kind-hearted girl for her to direct her anger towards me? And why can't I even remember this!_

He pounded his fist against the table angrily. _Why does it even matter? _he found himself asking.

"...Freddie?"

Hearing his name, Freddie turned to the source, his fist still on the table. "Oh, Carly. Hey..." Freddie said, as he placed a hand against his eyes, trying to clear his mind, but found himself unable to. From an outsider's point of view, he looked as though he were hiding his shame, which was indeed, partly true.

"Don't you like the party? You seem...frustrated," Carly said, a look of worry on her face.

The boy looked at her through the corner of his eye, before turning away and saying. "...It's nothing."

"Hey!" the girl shouted, as she slapped his shoulder. Freddie turned to look at his friend, surprised at the violence. "I know I'm a bad liar, but even I can tell you're not telling the truth! Why're you so upset? Don't make me bring Sam out and force her to-Ah! Sam!" Carly said, as she turned towards the staircase.

Hearing that one name, Freddie's head snapped in her direction...and was profoundly amazed. She was wearing a shiny white dress, not too short, not too long. It had two inch wide sleeves, or rather, sleeve. One of the sleeves was missing, but from the stretched fabric, he could tell she did that on purpose. Inspecting the dress closer, he could tell that there were several tears in the dress, also not part of the initial design **(A/N**: No! Before you start asking, Sam is not walking around half naked! You know how dresses sometimes have more than one layer? She just tore apart parts of the lacy first layer. The second silky layer is still hiding the skin that should be hidden, okay?**)**.

Her face looked particularly more pleasing today, her eyes a tad bit more sparkly, and her cheeks a tad bit more flushed. Her lips were in a small pout, as if embarrased to be seen by her peers in a dress. And to top it all of, her blond curls bounced elegantly around her face.

"She's so beautiful," he found himself saying aloud. Carly turned to look at him in shock. "I-I mean, she never looks like that! Don't tell me you think I didn't notice!" Freddie said, a bit defensive.

_Here goes..._Sam said as she took the first step down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: AHHH! FINALLY! I really need to get used to writing long chapters! This was supposed to be longer, as you can see from the first chapter sneak peak (which I've erased now!), I intended for Freddie to get her present in this chapter, but this seems like a more natural stopping point, you know? As for the "next time on iAngel"s, I don't think I'm going to do those anymore, 'cause it messes me up if i think of something new. Anyway, it's explaining time!

First thing: How did Sam not notice a mountain of people inside the apartment, what with all the noise (I myself found it hard to believe and write)? Well, she did, she just didn't think much of it. Next!

Yes, I know that Pam (Sam's mom) is a little OOC in this, but realize that she's only like this when she's around Richard (a.k.a. Daddy!). Around other people, she's normal and feisty.

The window in Carly's room. Is there even a large window in Carly's room that Sam would fit through? I don't think so, and I don't want to go back and rewrite, so let's just say there's a Sam-sized window in Carly's room, okay?

And now, I bid you adieu! Thank you for reading! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello world, sorry for the long wait, but I must've revised this a billion times! I just couldn't get it right, until I finally finished it this morning! As always, I in no way whatsoever, am Dan Schneider, therefore, I do not own iCarly, so you can't sue me! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**

_Here goes…_Sam said as she took her first step down the stairs. As her eyes wandered around the room, they were met by many curious stares. Some shocked and some…Well, mostly all shocked.

_Why are they all staring at me? _Sam thought angrily, as she continued her slow walk down the stairs, her face faintly blushing. _Yes, I'm wearing a dress. Get the hell over it! s_he mentally told each and every pair of staring eyes.

She continued to walk down the stairs, but froze on the last one as she had finally found who she was looking for. With a black long-sleeved tee bearing the words "Bullet for my Valentine" and a normal pair of navy jeans, Sam felt severely overdressed compared to Freddie.

_Hmm…At least we're both wearing sneakers…_she thought, as she eyed her own white sneakers showered with black stars. _Melanie would have torn me to shreds if she saw me ruining this outfit with my shoes…_the girl thought with an absent-minded smile.

_Melanie…_

The thought of her younger twin made her uneasy and want to dash up the stairs at the speed of light. To sit and worry …or to jump and end the anxiety…

Feeling her courage lost, she turned around. _I'm so stupid. Why don't I just go back upstairs, pretend this never happened, and continue on my feeble attempt at forgetting this worrisome pain? _

Her thoughts were interrupted, as she heard someone loudly cough, "Ahem!"

She immediately turned around to face the voice. Freddie. He was staring at her accusingly with those warm brown eyes of his, as if asking, 'Where do you think you're going?'

His brown eyes on hers, she felt safe again. _He stopped me…again. Why is he always protecting me? And why do I keep avoiding him? I should just get-_

_Get a grip, _Sam thought angrily, as she jumped off the last step and landed in front of him. Her heart racing, she merely stared at him.

_It feels like years since I've last seen him, instead of hours. What the hell do I say to him? _the troubled girl thought, as her lips pinched together, her eyebrows furrowing. _Hey, here's a laptop? _she suggested to herself, her hand gripping the messily wrapped box behind her. _No, too lame. Uh…Thank you so much for saving me from near death despite you not knowing anything about my attempted suicide…? Doesn't sound anything like me! How the hell did I even sound like before? I don't know…I don't remember… _Sam thought, her face looking more troubled by the second. She couldn't find the strength to look at him anymore, as she hastily turned her eyes to the floor.

"Y-You…" she heard him whisper. She heard his intake of breath, as she glanced up to him. Her eyes widened in amazement. He was smiling so widely, she couldn't help but gawk.

"Why don't you try saying, 'Happy birthday, oh, dear, sweet Freddie'? That's what people _normally _say at a birthday party," he said mockingly with a vexatious smile.

Sam's eye twitched, as she replied, "Oh, so you're implying that I'm _abnormal?_"

"Hey, you catch on fast for an abnormal psycho!" Freddie joked, chuckling rather loudly.

Sam's face was seething in anger. "At least I'm not the one who's been wearing anti-bacterial underwear for the past 16 - whoops, scratch that - 17 years!" Sam shouted heatedly, her face smiling in triumph.

Freddie stopped mid-laugh and flushed as he heard the laughter of the many bystanders. He rebutted with anger, "Oh, one time! And we were still kids! Why are you always bringing that up, anyway? Don't tell me you have a weird fetish for anti-bacterial underpants!"

It was Sam's turn to flush, and flush she did. "What kind of weirdo would have a fetish for extremely clean underwear!"

"Apparently, you do," Freddie said with a big smile, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, "Miss. I-Heart-Las-Vegas-Panties," Freddie finished, absolutely victorious.

The crowd went silent, as everyone turned from Sam to Freddie, Freddie to Sam. He was the only one who dared to insult the blonde beauty and live to tell. "Y-Y-You…" Sam stuttered, beyond speechless, her eyes frozen wide, her finger pointing shakily at him.

"Yes? What about me?" Freddie said, as he leaned a bit closer to her, his eyes still closed happily, that ridiculously handsome smile still on his face.

"You dumbass!" Sam growled, as she flashed out the previously hidden box and smacked him on the shoulder with it, her face flushing.

"Ow! What was that?" Freddie shouted, as he rubbed his aching shoulder, his eyes glancing at the abandoned box on the floor.

"Nothing, of course!" Sam shouted, as she stalked off into the kitchen. "It's not a present that I had bought for you with my own money or anything! No, why would I even think about doing that!" she said sarcastically.

As the raging blond retired from her violence, the crowd sighed in relief and resumed their aimless talking.

"A present?" Freddie said, as he followed her into the kitchen. "You mean, you actually got me something? Out of your own pocket?" Freddie asked her as he pulled up the only available chair in the kitchen and sat in it.

"I'm not as poor as you think," Sam murmured, feeling insulted, her voice barely a decibel louder than the music and the talking. She refused to look at the boy and focused on the open refrigerator before her.

"Ah, no! I didn't mean for it to sound that way," Freddie said, as he scratched at his hair embarrassingly. "I just wanted to know why...or rather how'd you get...I mean..." he trailed off, unable and unsure of how to voice his question. He had wanted to know where she came up with the money, hoping she hadn't taken it from anyone.

Sam turned around to face the stuttering boy, when she quietly answered his unspoken question, "I get an allowance, too, you know." Freddie turned to face the girl, trying to fathom why her voice was growing quiet. "I'm actually a bit richer than most people..." she said with a small chuckle. Although she had a light smile on her face, her eyes seemed to be drowning in sorrow.

As gently as he possibly could, Freddie quietly asked, "Why does that make you feel so sad?"

Blinking rapidly, Sam quickly concealed her sadness with incredulity. "W-What? You've got to be kidding me? Why in the world would I feel sad about being rich? This isn't some dumb soap-opera, Freddie! I'm not a caged girl who resides in a mansion awaiting to be rescued by some poor peasant-"

"That's not what I was asking," Freddie said impassively. "I'm asking you _why_ you're sad; I'm not asking if you're sad. Don't think you can lie your way through me, Sam... But..."

"What is it?" Sam asked edgily, as if on guard for whatever his question may be.

"How come...you never mentioned this before? I never knew you had a lot of money..." Freddie drifted off, before she hastily answered.

"Because I don't like to flaunt something that isn't mine!" Sam angrily said, as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I...never asked for this money. Neither did Melanie or Mom. That's why we appear poor; we have the money, but we refuse to use it!"

Anger began to reign in her face, as she thought of the countless times she would see the monthly check of pity from her so called father. Hundreds and hundreds of times would she glance at the check and groan in revulsion. Through times of hardship, she would see her Mom use it. When asked why, Pam would respond, "Hey, if he throws it out to us, no matter how offensive, I'll use it. Don't think I don't have any dignity; I use it to get you and Mel the stuff you need." Sam would also remember the time she had been lost as a young girl and stared at the contents of a convenience store in longing, feeling the weight of hunger and money in her wallet. However, when she pictured her _father_ giving her this money, picturing her _father_ throwing it to her like a pathetic dog, she would clench her teeth and walk away.

That was the extent to which she hated her own father.

Forgetting Freddie altogether, she jumped when she heard him mumble, "I'm sorry."

Plastering a smile of ignorance on her face, she quickly teased, "For what, Benson? For being richer than you? Oh, apology accepted!" she finished with a light smack on his arm.

As if feeling the warmth through her touch, Freddie couldn't help but grin in appreciation. "You know, Sam, you have a knack for making everything brighter."

Feeling warmth spreading through her body, Sam couldn't help but retort, "What am I; a flashlight, now?"

As the hostess of the party strolled into the kitchen, Carly couldn't be oblivious to the spectacle in front of her. Seeing Sam and Freddie literally radiating in happiness made her grip her cup of punch a tad bit tighter. She had always been the jealous type, but not so much the angry type. Carly opened her mouth to interrupt the two, but found herself interrupted, by the sudden screaming of a frightened man coming through the door.

Spencer Shay shouted for the umpteenth time, "I'm telling you I don't know where your son is, Ms. Benson! And would you please stop trying to _maim_ me with a _mallet_!" Spencer ran through the horde of party-goers, trying to seek refuge from the angry woman.

"I know you're hiding him from me, Spencer!" an abhorred Marissa Benson shouted from across the hall. "You're the bad influence on him; you're the reason he wanted that dangerous mechanism! Darn it, I_ knew_ I shouldn't have given him that motorcycle! If it weren't for his everyday pleads, I would never have given up so easily! Now, he's most likely parading the streets like some sort of gaudy punk or juvenile delinquent-"

Ms. Benson gasped, as she saw her targeted son standing with a flabbergasted expression and a twitching eye. The sight of her shopping bags indicated that she hadn't been in the house lately, which gave a certain blonde headed girl an idea.

Unafraid of the mallet in her other hand, Sam boldly rushed towards her and shrieked towards the Benson apartment, merely pointing with a horrified expression. "Ms. Benson, Freddie left the stove on in your apartment!"

"He WHAT!" Ms. Benson shrieked, as she lurched towards her home. The second she was in the hallway, Sam proceeded to lock the door.

"Thank you, Sam!" a very relieved Spencer shouted, as he popped up from his refuge behind the counter. Several people clapped and whooped at her achievement, as Sam replied, "Thank you, thank you very much," in her Elvis Presley imitation.

As she turned to the boy who should be most thankful towards her, she realized he was more preoccupied with something sitting on the table. As Sam approached him, ready to pompously ask for a token of his gratitude, she noticed that his eyes were tracing over the new Mac laptop she had altogether forgotten.

"Sam..." she heard him gently say. "Is this for me?"

"I don't see anyone else who's celebrating his birthday," Sam shouted with an evil grin.

As he chuckled loudly, Freddie couldn't find a single way to properly thank the girl.

But the boy could try, couldn't he?

"Sam, you don't know how thankf-"

"Oh, hold up," Sam interrupted, as an annoying buzzing ran through the self-made pocket on her torn dress. With her lavender cell phone in hand, Sam's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she beheld the alert note of a message.

Sam quickly ran to the red stool near the counter and sat down, her eyes unmoving from her cell phone, almost afraid to read what her younger twin had written to her.

As her hands began to tremble, she slowly opened her cell phone to read the message. As she read to the end of the long-awaited message, she felt her heart drop, her entire body freeze up, and a lack of oxygen much needed in her lungs.

A single shaky breath of air warned her that she was about to burst into uncontrollable tears.

Knowing this in mind, the young blonde turned to run away and hide. The location didn't matter; so long as the boy of her dreams didn't see her pathetic weakness. Before she turned to run, Sam glanced at Freddie for a brief second. And yet, it was a second that would be forever scarred into her memory.

Their expressions seemed to be mirroring each other, both overflowing with grief, anxiety, and overall horror. Sam knew why she was disrupted so heavily, but she was confused when she saw his reaction. _Why is he so grief-stricken? Could he be...possibly...upset...for me? _Sam thought, as she glanced away from him towards the equally worried brunette behind him. Carly.

_How could I be so stupid? Why would I even think that he would care for me? _Sam thought as she ran out of the apartment, oblivious to the several people calling her name out. _He's just worried about his friend... That's all I am to him... _Sam thought, as she ran towards the fire-escape where she had stupidly shown signs of affection towards her dream boy. Even through her kiss, he still neglected to love her back; he still loved her best friend.

_It had all been fruitless dreaming, _Sam thought, as she slowly laid herself on the cold, concrete floor. She closed her eyes and refused to allow her tears to spill._ I'm only an unworthy, foolish friend. And now..._

_I have nothing. Absolutely nothing. _

* * *

"Is it alright for me to see her, now?" a tired voice pleaded for the twentieth time to the even more exhausted nurse.

Although tired, the nurse couldn't help but smile at the young boy's profound anxiousness. He had stayed here the entire day and asked whether or not he could see the girl just about every chance he could get. His worry for the young blonde obviously indicated a deep love. "Are you a relative?" she asked in a nurturing voice.

Glancing sideways to the middle-aged blond man on his cell phone, Jim Adkins eagerly turned to the nurse and replied, "Of course I am."

Noticing the little exchange, the nurse turned toward the man as well, who was now getting up and walking towards the two. Facing the young man again, the nurse quietly whispered, "Room 218, son. Dr. Cooper in there will explain how she is."

"Thank you so much," Jim said, with absolute gratitude. Aware of the man following him, Jim refused to accept his presence and focused on walking towards the elevator. Once in the elevator with him, it became impossible to ignore his boss.

"What did the nurse say?" Richard Puckett said without so much as a glance towards the young high school graduate.

"Room 218," Jim stated briefly.

"That is all?" Richard questioned, with a disbelieving look towards his chauffeur.

Jim nodded once, focusing on the glowing numbers on the elevator door.

"Don't tell me you're still furious at me for not running out and magically stopping that semi-truck from crushing my wife and daughter-"

"That isn't why I'm angry," Jim interrupted, his anger threatening to resurface. "I just can't believe you didn't care that your wife just passed away and that your daughter is in the hospital trying to overcome the same demise. You see your wife wife crushed under metal and you're daughter on the floor bleeding and the only thing you can say is 'That ungrateful daughter left her cell phone on.' I mean, honestly? You're like a fucking robot! I can't believe a single human could be so callous! I'm almost ashamed to be of the same species as y-"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE, BOY!" Richard hollered, as anger distorted his features. No, actually, it wasn't anger; anger couldn't even begin to describe the brutal look that reflected in his eyes, his nose, his mouth, and his eyebrows. Murderous was the more proper word. "Remember that I will fire you in an instant and make sure that you never get hired in this town, in this state, even in this c-"

"Then do it!" Jim retorted back, more furious than he had ever been. "I'd rather be unemployed than work for a scum like you!" he screamed, as the elevator doors quietly opened.

Content that he no longer had to be in the same presence as Richard, Jim quickly walked down the hospital hallways, scanning every door for the number 218. As soon as he found 217, he quickly opened the door next to it and walked in the room.

Happiness that he finally found the room was quickly replaced by sadness as to what was concealed in the room. Sorrow took over his facial features, as he quietly sat next to the blonde sleeping girl.

He gently took hold of her thin hand with both of his, as he glanced helplessly at her, feeling pathetic that he couldn't do anything to help. Fixated on her slumbering face, she appeared to be the only one in the universe to him. The sound of another person in the room caught him off guard.

"You seem to be very affectionate towards her..." a sympathetic voice came from the corner of the room. Jim relunctantly turned toward the voice that belonged to the young Dr. Cooper who appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

Jim eagerly turned back towards the peaceful girl, as he responded, "...Yeah... I guess so..."

"Lying is not necessary; it is clearly evident that she is of great importance to you..." Jim smiled briefly, as he listened to the doctor, "...and that is why I feel a strong pain to be the one to inform you of this."

The smile dropped off his face, as Jim slowly turned towards the doctor in shock. "...What are you saying?" he whispered.

Pity and sorrow were practically reeking on the doctor's face, as he answered, "I'm saying...that Melanie Puckett, sadly, will not survive the crash. You see, the truck that had ran into her had been carrying pipes and when it collided into her one of the pipes flew out at an impressive speed and punctured..."

The rest of the doctor's speech become wordless nonsense and made no sense to Jim Adkins, as he stared into the closed eyes of Melanie, a girl he had just met and already fallen deeply in love with.

_Why...? Why did this have to happen to me...? Why did this have to happen to her...? Why did this have to happen to us_...? Jim asked himself countless times, yet never received an answer. He had been staring at the girl's face so intensely that he found it odd when he saw a single tear appear on her cheek.

_Was she crying? Was she in pain?_

"Here," Dr. Cooper aforesaid, as he offered a tissue to the weeping man. Jim silently took the tissue, surprised that he was actually the weeping one.

"I'm afraid she only has a few hours left. We could wait for the natural processes to occur or we could bring her under after you've said your goodbyes. The later of the ways would most likely bring more comfort to the victim; she won't have to count the seconds to her demise. Seeing as you're the closest relative, what do you suggest?" Dr. Cooper asked, as he laid a hand on Jim's shoulder.

Jim wearily looked up to the tall doctor, as he opened his mouth to reply.

"So she's really deceased, then?" a loud voice interrupted from the doorway. Infuriated, Jim turned around to glare at the so-called father of the dying girl. Leaning against the door with his arms crossed, Richard selfishly said, "I already paid for the stupid boarding school for the girl; now what am I going to do?"

Through narrowed eyes, Jim replied to his rhetorical question, "Why don't you enroll yourself? That way you won't waste your precious money; I'm sure you'd fit in with all those immature teens."

Richard briefly chuckled, as he replied, "If that was meant to be an insult, I'd suggest you revise it. I have already graduated both high school and college; in no way, would I fit in with immature brats, such as yourself."

Grinding his teeth, Jim was about to retort when Richard interrupted him again.

"In response to your question, Doctor," Richard stated, as he acknowledged the wary Dr. Cooper for the first time, "Considering I am her father and closest relative, I suggest you put her under now, if it saves me the money. The only real problem here is the boarding school. If that troublesome girl isn't going to go, considering she's dead, then my only option is... to get the other child to go."

Surprised at this turn of events, Melanie Puckett quietly made her presence known by calling out to her father in a croaky voice, "...Daddy? ...No... Please, don't...Not Sam..."

Hearing his name being called, Richard turned to the girl to at least acknowledge her by listening to her ridiculous pleads. "...Please, Daddy...Think of it as...a last request..." she whispered, as her throat began to ache.

"The fact that I am ignoring the detail that it is your fault that I now have to return to the Academy and inform them on a change of schedule is a request enough. I don't intend to provide anymore favors for you," Richard coldly stated, as he turned away and exited her life.

"...No..." Melanie groaned, as she began raking her brain for ways to prevent this.

"So..., considering his outright ignorance to her well-being, I am again viewing you as the closest relative. What do you suggest on the two offers?"

As he took in the pained expression on Melanie's face, Jim responded to the doctor, "I will tell you in a minute. Would you please leave us alone, for now?"

"Certainly," Dr. Cooper replied, as he withdrawed from the room.

Sensing the doctor no longer here, Melanie turned her tired eyes to the handsome man by her side. Jim Adkins. Her father's chauffeur.

"...Jim?...Why are you here...?" Melanie quietly croaked out.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Jim responded, "...Because I care for you, Miss. Melanie. I could not just abandon you there."

"Hmm..." Melanie whispered, as she replied, "...thank...you..."

"You don't need to thank me. It was my pleasure to help out..., I'm only saddened...that I can do no more for you...," Jim mumbled, as tears threatened to make themselves known again. "You don't know how sorry I am."

Seeing the man so heartbroken and seeing the tears beginning to spill made Melanie's tiny, fragile heart beat sorrowfully. How could she have caused him this much damage? "Please..." Melanie whispered, as she rose their conjoined hands to feel the touch of his cheek, "...don't...cry anymore... You shouldn't waste them...on me..."

"No, but I will," Jim boldly stated, as he tightened his grip on her hand. "Because...I think I've fallen in love with you..." he whispered, as he saw the light flush warm her features.

"...No one's...ever said that to me..." Melanie whispered, as her head gently fell back on her pillow. She turned her smiling face towards Jim, as she quietly responded, "I love you, too..., Jim Adkins... I'm only saddened... that we had to meet... in this final hour..."

"It's better to have met in this final hour, then to never have met at all," Jim whispered, as he brought their conjoined hands to his cheek again.

A bright smile lightened her broken features, as Melanie took in his words. As her eyes began to wander, she spotted the pink cell phone on the table, bringing forth a new idea.

"Hey, Jim... Can you do...me a favor...?"

"Certainly," Jim answered.

"You see...that cell phone?...Send my sister Sam...a text message," Melanie whispered, as she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"What would you like me to tell her?" Jim asked, as he flipped open the pink cell phone, ready to punch in the letters.

"Tell her...that Daddy's coming for her...Speak as if it were...me...and tell her...that I'm sorry...that...I didn't mean to die...and leave her...with this burden...Tell her...I'm so sorry..." Melanie whispered, as a few sobs took over her voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Melanie. Please don't blame yourself!" Jim shakily pleaded, hating this overbearing sadness. It was too much to take in a day. It was too much for anyone to take in.

As her sobs began to quiet down, Melanie whispered, "Fine..., I won't..., but on one...condition."

"Anything," Jim quickly responded.

"Protect...her. Go to Seattle... Bushwell Apartments... Samantha Puckett... Protect her," Melanie said with growing fierceness.

"Without question," Jim stated with a nod.

"Good," Melanie whispered, as she closed her eyes again. "Jim?"

"Yes?"

"Before I go...will you kiss me?" Melanie asked, through closed eyes.

"...Of course," Jim answered in a trembling voice. With his hands on the railing, Jim leaned forward to press his lips on her cool, broken lips. He held them for as long as he possibly could, before parting and opening his eyes.

"...Our first kiss..." Jim whispered, as he took in her tired, but enthralling eyes.

"...And our last..." Melanie retorted, eyes closing again.

"I'd rather assume that it was our first," Jim said, as he leaned back, already missing her warmth.

Melanie gave out a single chuckle. "Jim? Make sure...they put me under...now. I'd like to leave...with these memories... in place..."

"O-Of course..." Jim shakily whispered, as he started to turn away. As he opened the door, he couldn't help but turn around to glance at the beauty one last time. Through the sallow skin, the untidy hair, and the scars that took over her face, she still held a shine of beauty with her eyes. She was a goddess... and she had to return back to heaven.

"G-Goodbye..." Jim whispered to her.

"...Bye..." Melanie briefly whispered.

Choking on his tears, Jim turned away from the room to sob in the hallway. He leaned against the wall and pressed his arm against his eyes, as if hiding his shame. His shame for not protecting her; his shame for not doing more. It was overbearing.

"...So..., what's the decision?" he heard the voice of Dr. Cooper say.

With a single nod, Jim creakily told him, "Now."

Sensing the doctor enter the room, Jim's sobbing slowly came to a close. He couldn't stay here anymore; he had a girl to save. And this time, he would not fail.

With a new goal in heart, he stiffly walked to the elevator, planning on fulfilling his love's one last request.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! I can't believe it took me this long to finish it, but hey, quality takes time! It was actually the Sam&Freddie part that got to me; they're relationship is so complicated it took me over a month to personify! Anyway, I'm going to try to stay in this writer mood and type up the next chapter; don't know how long it'll take, but it might be by this weekend, 'cause tenis season is starting! I can't wait! XD Now, for the little puzzle time!

Freddie's tee shirt. "A black long-sleeved tee bearing the words "Bullet for my Valentine." Now, does Freddie really like this band or do I? Of course, I do! I'm not sure if Freddie's the hard rocker dude (he kinda doesn't look it), but then again, neither do I! Let's just say he's addicted to BFMV in my story! (If you don't know the band, get off my story and go listen! Waking the Demon & Scream,Aim and Fire are my fav's!

Did anyone else catch the Big Bang Theory reference? If you watch the show, you obviously saw who's special doctor that we all know and love in my story! Dr. Sheldon Cooper! Yes, he's in my story and yes, i know he's not MD, but i don't think any physicists are gonna show up in my story, so he's a hospital doctor! When I was choosing a name for the doctor (a quick one 'cause he's not important) i could picture Sheldon raising his hand, as if begging to be chosen. LOL! =) Anyway, if you again, don't know what I'm talking about go watch Big Bang Theory 'cause it's awesome! (except for Leonard, I think he's boring and doesn't deserve Penny!)

Anyway, gotta jet (ha, kudos to whoever guesses where I got that from. hint: it's from a nickelodeon cartoon!)! Later!

As always, REVIEW! NOW!

Please? And I'll give you a monster-shaped cookie! You can even choose the monster!


End file.
